Svartalfar
The Svartalfar (Singular Svartalfr) are a race of demonic shapeshifting creatures, and the originators of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. They are the only denizens of the Lunar Eclipse World. Appearance Svartalfar bare a humanoid shape, but appear as more of an amalgamation of black shadows. The only part of their body that appears to be more than a shadow are their eyes, which appear as white holes in their heads. When activating their Lunar Eclipse Eyes however, the Svartalfar have red eyes. Svartalfar have no definite body shape, as they are capable of freely changing their form. Culture The Svartalfar see themselves as perfect magical beings. They believe that by conquering new worlds, they can spread their perfection across the universe. The Svartalfar are also accepting of those that are only partially Svartalfar. They believe that even the slightest amount of their DNA in a species makes it perfect. They worship their Lunar Eclipse Eyes as if it they were deities. Anyone accepted into the Svartalfar must possess the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Their Right of Passage Ceremony allows anyone with Svartalfar DNA to gain a perfect set of Third Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Anyone without DNA that had overwritten their own, will gain an imperfect pair. The Svartalfar lack any form of government, or true decision making body. Above all, the Svartalfar are a collective, with all members being of equal importance to the race. All Svartalfar are telepathically linked. This allows them to communicate with each other, as long as they are on the same world. This telepathic link ensures that no one can betray the collective, and it increases the level of loyalty. The Svartalfar can be subjugated however, as they had been by Erebus Cade when he crossed over from his timeline. Right of Passage Ceremony The Right of Passage Ceremony is the ceremony required to unlock the Lunar Eclipse Eyes in anyone that does not posses the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. The Right of Passage process is contained in three steps. First, a Svartalfr must have the one receiving the ceremony drink a drop of the water from the Immortality Ocean. Next, five more Svartalfar must wrap their bodies around the one in question. Finally, they all force their magical energy into the one receiving the ceremony. This process can take hours, to days to complete, and throughout the entire time the receiver is in incredible pain. By the end of it however, a Svartalfr's power will be increased exponentially, and if they didn't already possess them, will gain a Third Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes set. This ceremony is also effective in creating powerful Hybrids, and Vanguards. Abilities Svartalfar have bodies made from shadows. This allows them to freely manipulate the mass and density of their bodies. This freedom over their own body gives them a form of Shapeshifting, as well as enhanced strength. Their bodies can be manipulated to create, blades, snares, or virtually any weapon. However, in order to continue manipulating a shadow, it must be connected to their body. They also feel pain if someone removes the shadows from their body. Their bodies are also capable of draining the magical energy if others upon physical contact. There magical signatures can also be confused for natural magical energy, such as the eternano in plants or the air. Svartalfar are considered masters of stealth in this regard. Svartalfar also possess perfect Lunar Eclipse Eyes. This allows them to turn them on and off at will, as well as being capable of using them at a Third Stage level. Unlike Asclepius however, their eyes remain red. In the event that a Svartalfr is not born with the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, they must go through a painfully rigorous Right of Passage Ceremony to unlock them. This case is very rare however. Svartalfar are also incapable of traveling between their home of the Lunar Eclipse World, and Earthland as long as the White Dwarf Star remains present there. Svartalfar are immune to the effects of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes under any circumstance, but their's are still capable of scaring Doomkaisers that don't have their own Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Svartalfar also don't have any senses that can be manipulated. They are immune to any form of illusions due to a lack of true organs capable of being tricked. Even when not using their Lunar Eclipse Eyes, the Svartalfar give off a cold aura, causing anyone in the vicinity to feel uneasy, or afraid. Not all Svartalfar are of equal strength however, with there being many of differentiating strength. Weaknesses The Svartalfar's bodies are still tangible, despite being fluidic in nature. This means they can be struck, just like any normal creature. Although, it is more difficult to do so. A Svartalfr's body is also completely made from magical energy. This makes magic cancelling abilities far more dangerous to them. They are incapable of resisting Reflector by using physical attacks, and Nullification Magic can be used to nearly obliterate their body. However, due to their unique bodies, Svartalfar are capable of self-removing Magical Barrier Particles from them. When a Svartalfr's body is damaged it can regenerate over time, but requires a longer amount of time depending on the severity of the damage. The only way to permanently kill a Svartalfr is to completely destroy their body. Hybrids A hybrid is any creature that possesses any amount of Svartlalfar DNA, whether it be through breading or gene-splicing. The later method can be easily achieved by merely injecting a specimen with Svartalfar DNA, as the fluidic nature of it causes it to overwrite its host's DNA. Although a natural hybrid is considerably weaker than a normal Svartalfr is upon birth, a hybrid can have its power drastically increased by going through a Right of Passage Ceremony. Due to a hybrid having better resistance to magic-cancelling attacks, as well as an unlocked Third Stage Perfect Lunar Eclipse Eyes set, and their more easily enhanced abilities, they are generally considered much stronger than normal Svartalfar. Hybrids also possess the telepathic link with other Svartalfar. The only known hybrids are Dead Skull, Malekith, and Erebus Cade. Vanguards Vanguards are those that possess Svartalfar DNA, but it did not rewrite their genetic code like a hybrid. This gives them the general appearance of a normal human, but with the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Vanguards are considered inferior to pure-blooded Svartalfar and hybrids, but can more easily assimilate with the populace (as that's what they were originally designed for). As the Svartalfar trait is passed down one's descendants however, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes lose power. This is what created the First and Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Through a Right of Passage ceremony however, Vanguards are capable of gaining Third Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and possibly even some abilities of a Hybrid. Unlike pure blood and Hybrid Svartalfar, Vanguards do not possess the Telepathic link with the species. The entire Doomkaiser Family are considered Vanguards. History As children, Cronus Saturnalia, Janus Saturnalia, Pluto Morior, Natalia Lane, and Colt Skyler went through Janus' Door of Immortality. This inadvertently led them into the Lunar Eclipse World where they were attacked by swarms of Svartalfar. Although they managed to escape the realm, and bathed in the Immortality Ocean before fleeing, the Svartalfar became aware of a new world they could conquer. After this experience, the five new immortals split off into different ways, each shaping their outlook on life. 100 years later, Asclepius Doomkaiser came to the Lunar Eclipse World by accident during the Svartalfar's early experiments to bridge the worlds. Thinking they could use Asclepius as a Vanguard, they put him through the Right of Passage Ceremony, teaching him how to use the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and what became the Doomkaiser Style of Shadow Magic. After learning of their plan, Asclepius betrayed the Svartalfar, creating the White Dwarf Star in order to trap them in the Lunar Eclipse World, and then escaped, also having bathed in the Immortality Ocean. The Svartalfar were then forced to wait, biding their time for a new pawn to use. Over 300 years after this event, Constantine Noble commenced a search for the White Dwarf Star, believing that it was unlimited magic power. He founded Warlock Fist for this purpose, and also joined the Bellona Alliance. Constantine later discovered the Lunar Eclipse World, only to immediately be defeated, and driven to insanity by the Svartalfar. He had, however, discovered their impending invasion of Earth Land, and their leader, Erebus Cade. Unfortunately he was unable to articulate his findings properly due to the insanity he had been driven to. Trivia In Norse Mythology, the Svartalfar are the race of dark elves that inhabit Svartalfheim. Svartalfar translates to black elves in Old Norse. Category:Race